Health inequity across racial/ethnic groups not only impacts the health and quality of life of those who bear the greater public health burden of disease, but also creates an unhealthy society in terms of social, physical, and mental health. At the BHDC, we believe that acfion-oriented research that is community-engaged, methodologically rigorous, and seeks to redress health disparifies is crucial to the health of Brooklyn residents.